HTTYD
by Toothless34
Summary: Vikings looking back on the past to see if they can approve more
1. Dragon race

Hey everybody. I wanted to do a funny reaction of these characters and I want it to be funny and know where I want to put it. Please excuse me if I mess up because this is my first story that I posted. I got this when I read Vespersong's story about how the people and dragons reacted.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **This... is Berk. The best well kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Astrid turned to look at Hiccup and said, "Berk packs more than its fair share of surprises and Berk is not a secret to anyone." The other vikings were wondering what this was all about, so they continued to watch.

 **[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needle point, we Berkians prefer a little something that we like to call-**

 **[Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! A wash of vibrant colors blur by. Dragons barrel past at dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **DRAGON RACING!**

All the teens said, "WE LOVE DRAGON RACING!"

 **Fishlegs**

 **WHOOOOOOOOO!**

 **[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronckle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his monstrous nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]**

 **Snotlout**

 **Oh, i'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

Fishlegs looked over to Snotlout to see if he really meant that question and apparently he did.

 **[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout]**

 **Fishlegs**

 **Snotlout! That was mine!**

Snotlout asked Fishlegs, "Are you seriously winning?" Fishlegs said, "That was mine.

 **[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their hideous zippleback, Barf and Belch.]**

 **Snotlout**

 **Here you go, babe.**

Ruffnut told Snotlout and Fishlegs that, "I don't love either one of you two!"

Fishlegs and Snotlout looked disappointed.

 **[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]**

 **Snotlout**

 **Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Ruffnut told Snotlout that, "I look amazing everyday."

 **Ruffnut (disgusted)**

 **Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 **[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]**

 **Tuffnut**

 **Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

The vikings started laughing at Snotlout and Hiccup was getting upset because this was the last dragon race his father ever saw before he past.

 **[Barf ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of the five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**

All the vikings laughed at Snotlout for trying to get together with Ruffnut and she turned him down. They also felt bad because this is Stoick's last dragon race before he past.

 **Stoick**

 **Ha-ha! That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, and Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none!**

Hiccup looked shocked because Snotlout and Fishlegs are normally so competitive and also is shocked that they gave up every sheep to Ruffnut that way they can get together with her.

 **[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**

 **Stoick**

 **And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found.**

 **Gobber**

 **Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Everyone looked surprised to hear that Stoick was planing on making Hiccup chief and he didn't take it right away.

 **[Whack! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, beautiful despite herself.]**

 **Astrid**

 **What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

Snotlout told Astrid, "That was the whole idea." Astrid just rolled her eyes at this.

 **Snotlout**

 **She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

 **Astrid**

 **Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout**

 **Only for a few hours!**

Ruffnut said, "That sounds like fun, can I do it again?" Snotlout told her, "Yes! Whatever you want." The other vikings felt sick.

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **Dragons used to be a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

People turned to agree with the 1st and 2nd statements but they answered his last question and said, "WE USED TO KILL DRAGONS!"

 **[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a fully service dragon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

The vikings turned to face Hiccup and wondered what happens if there isn't a bucket of water were a dragon accidentally caused a fire.

 **[In the village, a baby gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]**

 **Stoick**

 **It's time, Gobber.**

 **Gobber**

 **Righty-ho (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**

 **Astrid**

 **The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

Astrid said, "That, we really did. No thanks to Snotlout or Fishlegs."

 **Ruffnut**

 **Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut**

 **Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs**

 **Go, Meatlug!**

 **[Gobber loads the black sheep into the catapult.]**

 **Astrid**

 **Whoooo-hoooo!**

 **Tuffnut**

 **Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber (to the black sheep)**

 **This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

The vikings laughed and Gobber tried to hide out of embarrassment.

 **[He pulls the trigger, launching the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**

 **Astrid**

 **Up, up, up!**

 **[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**

The vikings laugh and Snotlout asked Astrid, "How could you have let Fishlegs beat you to the black sheep?"

 **Astrid**

 **NO!**

 **Fishlegs**

 **Yes! Good job, Meatlug!**

 **[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**

The vikings stared at Snotlout and Fishlegs, noticing that they were fighting over Ruffnut.

 **Fishlegs**

 **Here yo go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Yeah! The black sheep!**

 **Astrid (To Snotlout)**

 **You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

There was a bunch of ewws coming from the crowd and the remembered how much they hated Ruffnut when they were younger.

 **Ruffnut**

 **I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs**

 **We're winning together!**

The vikings laughed because Fishlegs was not on the same team as Ruffnut, only Tuffnut was.

 **[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**

 **Snotlout**

 **Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now!**

 **Tuffnut**

 **Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 **[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Hey!**

 **Tuffnut**

 **-To steal all my glory!**

The vikings got a kick out of this because Ruffnut and Tuffnut being on the same team and Astrid sneaking up behind them.

 **[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance.]**

 **Stoick**

 **Get'em, Astrid!**

The twins thought about this and asked, "Why did Stoick had to be such a hater?" The other vikings looked toward them and gave them a look because Hiccup also heard this, even though it has been a few months since it happened, he and Valka still got upset about this, mainly Hiccup because his father raised him for 20 years.

 **Tuffnut**

 **It's My Glory!**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut**

 **No sheep, no glory!**

Everyone still thought this was funny because the twins were fighting about glory and winning when they are on the same team and ride the same dragon.

 **[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the twins' hands.]**

 **Astrid**

 **Gotcha! Haha!**

Astrid told Hiccup that, "I learned that trick from you and it was fun to do that to the twins." Hiccup smiled a little then refocused onto the show and so did Astrid and the others.

 **[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the black sheep in hand.]**

 **Tuffnut**

 **Whoa!  
**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Astrid!**

 **Stoick**

 **Well played! Ha Ha Ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

The crowed laughed at the twins reaction to Astrid grabbing the sheep from them.

 **Fishlegs**

 **Whoo-hoo!**

 **[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid]**

Hiccup is taken by surprise by the hammer that Snotlout was caring. Hiccup asked Snotlout, "Are you for real going to try to hit Astrid with that hammer?" The crowd goes silent and Astrid told Hiccup to just watch.

 **Snotlout**

 **Uh, excuse me!**

 **Astrid**

 **Stormfly!**

 **[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a clang. The crowd collectively winced.]**

 **Crowd**

 **Oh!**

Fishlegs told Snotlout, "That really hurt." Astrid says to Snotlout, "Nice try." Hiccup just looked shocked at what Snotlout tried to do.

 **[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the black sheep into their basket! Astrid wins!]**

 **Stoick**

 **That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

Hiccup congratulated Astrid on her win.

 **[A shot shows two white sheep in the basket staring surprised at the black sheep's bottom.]**

 **[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**

 **Astrid**

 **Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

 **Hiccup (v.o)**

 **Yep. Berk is pretty much Perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because vikings on the back of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

Everyone agreed with Hiccup and they said that Berk is almost Perfect but not too perfect, after all, they still had their fair share of problems.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Please people review and I will always make new stories and I will try my best to make more stories as long as I can.


	2. Hiccup's flight

Hey People. Welcome to Hiccup's flight. I have been working on this story for 3 days now but I will work hard to complete this.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]**

The vikings turned toward Hiccup because they finally found out where Hiccup and Toothless was during the dragon race.

 **Hiccup**

 **Yeah!**

 **[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit- an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of viking bike leather.]**

Everyone was impressed with Hiccup's flying.

 **Hiccup**

 **What do you think, Bud? Wanna give it another shot?**

Astrid asked Hiccup, "Give what another shot?" Hiccup told Astrid to just watch.

 **[Toothless grumbles in protest.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **Toothless! It'll be fine.**

The vikings were wondering what Hiccup was talking about.

 **[With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **Ready?**

 **[Toothless snorts enthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.]**

The vikings were all surprised and amazed by this.

 **Hiccup**

 **This is amazing!**

 **[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **No longer amazing! Toothless!**

They were all a little nervous about what would happen to Hiccup.

 **[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to not avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**

The vikings got a little nervous with this.

 **Hiccup**

 **Oh, no! AHH!**

 **[At the last second, Toothless blasts the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.]**

The vikings were relieved that Toothless was there to save Hiccup or other wise they wouldn't have an heir to Berk.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you continue to read, I will continue making more stories if you liked this one. Please review and read more.


	3. Hiccup and Toothless

Hey people, this is my 4th day now working on this story and I am not going to stop writing or typing if you just read my stories, I will continue typing them on here.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **Hiccup**

 **That really came out of nowhere.**

Astrid asked Hiccup, "How did that come of nowhere?" Hiccup just told Astrid, "That just caught him off guard.'

 **[The sea stack cracks and falls]**

 **[Toothless grumbles]**

 **Hiccup**

 **We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

 **Oh. Looks like we found another one, bud.**

People looked at Hiccup and they wanted to look forward.

 **[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**

The vikings started laughing at this.

 **Hiccup**

 **Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why your pouting, big baby boo?**

The vikings started to laugh but Hiccup cut them off, even Astrid and said, "Hold on people, more funny things are going to come until Astrid comes." Astrid and the others looked confused.

 **Hiccup**

 **Well... Try this on! [Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

 **[Toothless playfully dangles him off the edge of a cliff.]**

People started to get worried.

 **Hiccup (Groans)**

 **Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged-AHH!**

 **[Toothless laughs]**

 **Hiccup**

 **You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

 **[Toothless falls backwards]**

 **Hiccup**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa! [Playing with Toothless] He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-[Toothless pins Hiccup]-URFFF!**

 **[Toothless starts to lick him]**

 **Hiccup (Groans)**

 **Gaaaaagh! You know that doesn't wash out.**

 **[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless's face]**

 **[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]**

 **Hiccup**

 **So what should we name it?**

 **[Toothless chews at his armpit]**

 **Hiccup**

 **"Itchy armpit" it is.**

 **Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another night fury.**

 **Wouldn't that be something?**

 **So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

 **[Toothless replies 'no']**

The vikings all laughed at this and so did Hiccup and Toothless.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

People, this is obviously is going to be interesting and just keep reading. Please review and continue reading.


	4. Dragons and love vikings

Hey people. Still my 4th day working on this story because I have time during this weekend and my dad is working late. As always continue reading my story and I will do the best that I can with my first story.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[A dragon screech catches their attention. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]**

 **[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**

The vikings thought that it was cute.

 **Hiccup**

 **Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?**

Hiccup realized how dumb his question was.

 **Astrid**

 **Winning races. What else? The real question is... Where have you been?**

All the vikings were nodding in agreement with this question

 **Hiccup**

 **Avoiding my dad**

The vikings were wondering why Hiccup would be avoiding his dad.

 **Astrid**

 **Oh no. What happened now?**

The vikings were all questioning this too.

 **Hiccup**

 **Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get: [Imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**

The vikings started to laugh at this.

 **Astrid [Imitates Hiccup]**

 **"Not now, dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

The vikings started to laugh but both Hiccup and Astrid knew that wasn't it.

 **Hiccup**

 **A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: [Imitating Stoick] "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..."**

 **Astrid [Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad]**

 **"Aw, thanks, dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too."**

 **Hiccup [laughing]**

 **When have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **Astrid**

 **You just did.**

The vikings all laughed this but again, Astrid and Hiccup knew that there was more.

 **Hiccup**

 **Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious. [Imitates Stoick] "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, i've decided-"**

 **Astrid**

 **TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing! [Punches him hard in the chest]**

The vikings laughed so hard.

 **[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

Everyone laughed at this because they thought it was funny.

 **[Toothless and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]**

Everyone laughed at this because they really thought that was really funny.

 **Hiccup**

 **Yeah, so... This is what i'm dealing with.**

The vikings did a low sigh and continued to watch.

 **Astrid**

 **What did you tell him?**

 **Hiccup**

 **I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

The vikings were surprised by this and was confused by this.

 **Astrid**

 **Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and i'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

 **[Astrid realizes what she just said]**

The vikings were confused of why Astrid would say such things and Astrid turned to Hiccup and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up all that." Hiccup accepted the apology and went on watching.

 **Hiccup**

 **It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

All those vikings agreed and disagreed with Hiccup because Hiccup was a good leader but he loved flying on Toothless more.

 **Astrid**

 **I think you're missing the point, Hiccup. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

Snotlout rolled his eyes and told Astrid, "That was so Astrid and so sensitive." Astrid rolled her eyes at this.

 **Hiccup**

 **I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... i'm still looking. I know that i'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

People observed carefully to see what happens next.

 **Astrid**

 **What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. [Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

All the vikings thought that was a romantic thing to say.

 **[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**

The vikings thought that it was funny.

 **Hiccup**

 **Maybe. But y'know... there is something out there.**

The people was confused of what he was talking about it.

 **Astrid**

 **Hiccup...**

 **[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]**

People were shocked to see what it was and they were confused of what it was, so they continued to watch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people, hope you enjoyed this chapter but I will continue on typing because making stories gives me something to do and what I think. People can't tell me what to do when i'm typing and Please review and continue reading.


	5. The discovery of the dragon trappers

Hey people, I don't want to continue on saying how many days that I have been working on this story, but I am doing my best with this story and also I will continue to do so.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice, with large protruding spiky icicles.]**

The vikings were shocked to see that.

 **Hiccup (To Astrid)**

 **Stay close.**

 **[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it, including ships, boats, and the remains of a wooden fort.]**

The vikings were surprised at this and were confused about how it got like that, so they continued on watching.

 **Hiccup**

 **What happened here?**

All the vikings but Hiccup and Eret were wondering how it got like that because Hiccup found out from his mom and Eret witnessed it, so they all continued to watch it.

 **[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds a pair of enormous footprints in the mud.]**

The vikings thought about those big footprints and Astrid asked Hiccup, "Was it that bewilderbeast that was on our side that actually protected the dragons?" Hiccup and Eret said at the same time, "Yes." Then, everyone continued to watch.

 **Hiccup**

 **Easy, Bud.**

People were wondering how Hiccup could be so calm about this.

 **Astrid**

 **Hiccup!**

People started wondering why Astrid yelled Hiccup's name when he was right there.

 **Eret**

 **Fire!**

People turned to look at Eret as he started ordering his men to fire at Hiccup and Astrid with their dragons. Eret told them, "Sorry about that." Hiccup told Eret that,"It is okay, they have been through way worse than that." They continued to watch.

 **Hiccup**

 **Astrid! Look out!**

 **[A net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]**

The vikings just thought that they got a dragon by luck, no way that Astrid would've gone through with it and neither would Hiccup.

 **Astrid**

 **HICCUP!**

 **[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her.]**

The vikings were relieved and Eret told Astrid, "Sorry about that too." Astrid told Eret, "It is okay because she was almost eaten by a red death before that and besides, Hiccup saved her."

 **[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]**

 **Eret**

 **Watch the tail! Tie those legs up!**

Eret apologized to Stormfly and she nudged him to say that all is forgiven.

 **[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]**

 **Eret**

 **Is that what I think it is?**

All the vikings, including all the dragon riders with Eret yelled, "YES, IT IS A NIGHT FURY!" Then, they continued on watching.

 **Hiccup**

 **STOP!**

The vikings were wondering why Hiccup yelled stop when they already stopped.

 **Teeny**

 **Get out of the way!**

 **Astrid**

 **STORMFLY!**

People just watched to see what was to happen carefully.

 **Ug**

 **Whoa, watch out!**

 **[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land.]**

The vikings were wondering why would they land when they are dragon hunters and they can totally take them out from the air to save Stormfly.

 **Astrid**

 **What are you doing?**

 **[Hiccup opens inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick.]**

The vikings were confused of why Astrid doesn't have an axe on her, instead, she picks up a stick.

 **Eret**

 **Back again? Soil my britches... that is a night fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had turned for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

The vikings got mad because they remembered Drago and the dragon army that was taking on Berk and took all of their dragons until Hiccup, Toothless, and the other dragons defeated Drago and a bewilderbeast.

 **Astrid**

 **Dragon army?**

 **Hiccup**

 **Look, we don't want any trouble.**

The vikings laughed because normally when it came to dragon hunters or trappers, Hiccup would sink their ships.

 **Eret**

 **Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

Eret looked embarrassed because now he knew it wasn't them.

 **Teeny**

 **Yeah, look at it!**

 **Hiccup**

 **Wait...**

 **Astrid**

 **What are you talking about?**

 **Hiccup**

 **You think we did this?**

The vikings were just as confused as they were.

 **Eret**

 **Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

The vikings were confused of why he doesn't just quit dragon hunting if it was so hard.

 **Hiccup**

 **What do-gooder-there are other dragon riders?**

The vikings laughed and was also still confused.

 **Eret**

 **You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-splitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

The vikings laughed at the name and was also mad at him. Hiccup just stared because he knew what was going to happen, so, the vikings hushed themselves and continued on watching.

 **Hiccup**

 **Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

The vikings laughed and continued to watch.

 **Teeny**

 **He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army tomorrow.**

 **No-name**

 **And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

People just thought sounded a lot more like Stoick.

 **Eret**

 **This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.**

 **[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt.]**

Hiccup said, "That is the same mark that Ryker's crew was about to give me when they were trying to get me and Dager to tell them where Toothless was." Astrid asked Hiccup, "When was this?" Hiccup told Astrid, "It was when I snuck off on my own on Toothless and Toothless didn't wear his armor." Astrid sighed and continued to watch.

 **Eret**

 **He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Hiccup asked Eret, "Did it ever happen?" Eret told Hiccup, "No because they had captured his friends when they thought they captured him." Hiccup stared at Astrid but continued to watch.

 **Hiccup**

 **Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon,**

 **[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange-hostile-person-whom-we've-never-met.**

The vikings laughed at his statement and also Valka wasn't angry because she knew at this point that Hiccup didn't know who she was but calling her a dragon thief was a bit much.

 **Eret**

 **Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a night fury.**

 **[Toothless growls]**

Every agreed but they also didn't believe that Hiccup would give up Toothless or Toothless going without a fight.

 **Hiccup**

 **And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now**

People were confused of why Hiccup would say that Toothless said that when no one understands dragons.

 **Eret**

 **[Laughs] Heh. They all say that. Rush'em, lads!**

The vikings laughed and Snotlout asked Eret, "Did you really think that you can take on Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid all together?" Eret told Snotlout, "I did at that time." Then, they continued to watch.

 **[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away.]**

The people thought that was clear to Eret that Toothless hated him.

 **Ug**

 **Oh, watch out!**

 **[Hiccup pulls out inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**

The vikings cheered that they would get home safe.

 **Astrid**

 **Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

 **[Astrid barely manages to escape on Stormfly, with Toothless and Hiccup following]**

 **Eret**

 **YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

The people believed all of that, except for not keeping the dragons.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Berk under lock down

Hey people, in this chapter, Berk goes under lock down but, it will happen in due time. Don't miss judge the way that I do my stories. Please read.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 **[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]**

 **Fishlegs**

 **Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!**

Gothi looked angry.

 **Ruffnut**

 **Yahoo!**

 **[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her terrible terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]**

 **[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them.]**

The people saw how angry she looked.

 **Snotlout**

 **Ha-ha**

 **Stoick (To villager)**

 **Hey, how are you?**

 **(To another villager)**

 **Beautiful day**

 **(To Spitelout)**

 **Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

Everyone agreed that it was in fact a great game.

 **[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager.]**

 **Stoick**

 **Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack.**

 **[Gobber is at his smithy doing dentist work on a zippleback.]**

Everyone thought that Gobber was good at dragon dentistry.

 **Stoick (To Gobber)**

 **Any sign of him?**

 **Gobber**

 **Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

Everyone was confused of why Gobber thought that Hiccup flown off the world or even not ready to lead the village.

 **Stoick**

 **Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

Gobber realized how right he was.

 **[Hiccup and Astrid arrive on their dragons.]**

 **Stoick**

 **Haha! There he is! (To Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

 **Gobber**

 **Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Hiccup**

 **Sorry. Got held up.**

 **Hey, dad, could I have a word?**

 **Stoick**

 **Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **Hiccup**

 **Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

The vikings laughed and continued to watch.

 **Stoick**

 **Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... (Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made) Forty-one?**

 **Forty-**

 **Hiccup**

 **Could we just talk in private for-**

 **Starkard**

 **Excuse me, i've been here all day! Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.**

 **Stoick**

 **Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

 **Hiccup**

 **Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

The vikings nodded in agreement.

 **Stoick**

 **Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

 **Hiccup**

 **Dad.**

 **Stoick**

 **Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

 **Hiccup**

 **Look can we just talk ?**

People were wondering what Stoick was going to say next.

 **Gobber**

 **Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

 **[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]**

 **Gobber**

 **That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

The vikings looked confused of why Gobber would say that to pour Grump. Snotlout asked Gobber, "Why did you say that?" Gobber said that, "I was joking!"

 **Stoick**

 **One of these. And this...**

 **Hiccup**

 **DAD-**

 **Stoick**

 **There you go! Go on. Have away.**

 **Hiccup**

 **But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

The vikings was impressed with the land and how people get confused of how he finds new islands.

 **Gobber**

 **Another one?!**

 **Fishlegs**

 **Any new dragons?**

Everyone looked at Fishlegs. Snotlout asked Fishlegs, "Is that all you could think of?" Fishlegs said, "At that moment." Everyone continued on watching.

 **Hiccup**

 **We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

The vikings nodded in agreement and continued to watch.

 **Gobber**

 **Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

People looked confused of why Gobber would ask Hiccup that question.

 **Hiccup**

 **No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha i've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers.**

Hiccup wasn't shocked about their reactions.

 **Astrid**

 **You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird.**

The vikings all agreed with Astrid that it was weird.

 **Hiccup**

 **I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought that we did it!**

All of the vikings all agreed that this was horrible.

 **Gobber**

 **Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

 **Stoick**

 **Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. [Turns on mechanical saw] Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!**

All the vikings got confused of what big announcement he was talking about and how he sin't listening to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup**

 **[Turns off saw] They are building a dragon army. Or at least the guy that they work for is. Ah, "Drago Bloody Fist" or something.**

This defiantly got a laugh out of vikings because of what he called Drago Bludvist.

 **Tuffnut**

 **I'll bloddy his face with my fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **Ruffnut**

 **Or mine!**

People laughed because they own the same dragon.

 **Tuffnut**

 **You're such a moron.**

 **Fishlegs**

 **A beautiful moron.**

 **Snotlout**

 **Yeah...**

The vikings laughed because it was strange of how they were all over Ruffnut.

 **[Ruffnut groans in disgust]**

 **Stoick (Suddenly serious and alarmed)**

 **Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

People just looked shocked of how he knew who Hiccup was talking about.

 **Hiccup**

 **Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?**

 **[Inside the dragon Hangar]**

 **Stoick**

 **GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

 **Hiccup**

 **What? Why?!**

 **Stoick**

 **SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

The vikings were wondering why Stoick wasn't answering Hiccup's question.

 **Hiccup**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

 **Gobber**

 **You heard the man! Lock it down!**

 **Stoick**

 **No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

 **Hiccup**

 **Because of some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

The vikings weren't too surprised that Hiccup was trying to figure out Stoick and his ways. They also weren't too surprised about how Stoick just was yelling orders because of a person stirring up trouble.

 **Stoick**

 **Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And is he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

The vikings all agreed with this.

 **Stoick**

 **Get them into their pens!**

 **Hoark**

 **Aye, Stoick!**

 **Stoick**

 **Quickly!**

 **Hiccup**

 **Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

The vikings appreciated Hiccup for trying to keep the peace.

 **Stoick**

 **No. We fortify the island.**

The vikings also agreed with this plan too.

 **Hiccup**

 **It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **Stoick**

 **Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.**

The vikings were shocked to hear that from Stoick the Vast.

 **Hiccup**

 **War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.**

People appreciated Hiccup for being so optimistic about keeping the peace.

 **Stoick**

 **Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

The vikings knew that this was a true statement.

 **Stoick**

 **SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

 **Astrid**

 **Hiccup, don't!**

 **Hiccup**

 **I have to.**

The vikings shook their heads in disagreement but they all also agreed because they also wanted to keep the peace and not go back into war but with a different enemy.

 **[Hiccup kisses Astrid]**

All the vikings said "AWWWWW!" and continued to watch.

 **Stoick**

 **THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

 **[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]**

 **Stoick**

 **HICCUP!**

 **[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]**

 **Hiccup**

 **Come on!**

 **[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm.]**

 **Stoick**

 **Hiccup!**

 **[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]**

The vikings were impressed with how fast they flew to get out and go somewhere while leaving Stoick fuming.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people, there are going to be a lot more chapters but some of them are going to be shorter than others. I hope you review and continue reading.


	7. Return to the dragon hunters ship

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. This chapter is about Ruffnut finding love and where Hiccup and Astrid went to after blowing off Stoick.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 **[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean.]**

 **Eret**

 **Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.**

 **Ug**

 **Uh... Eret?**

 **Eret**

 **Not if we want to keep our-**

Tuffnut asked Eret, "Keep your what?" Eret just said "You'll find out soon enough." Then, they just continued to watch.

 **[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them]**

 **Eret**

 **HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER! Net'em, lads! Take'em down!**

 **Teeny**

 **Up on the left!**

The vikings was shocked about how Eret just took charge.

 **Eret  
** **You're not getting away this time. Fire! [Net misses] Reload!**

The vikings were wondering when the other dragon riders will show up.

 **Teeny  
** **Come on, reload! Incoming!**

 **Eret  
And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

 **Hiccup  
Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

The vikings laughed because they didn't believe that he was actually surrendering.

 **Hiccup  
** **That's one night fury, one deadly nadder, and two of the finest dragon riders west of luk tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.**

 **Astrid  
What are you doing?**

The vikings laughed at Astrid's reaction and was also wondering what he was doing.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**

 **[The dragon trappers pull out their swords and spears. Startled, Toothless growls.]**

The vikings were angry that Eret and his men pulled weapons on Toothless but also laughed at Toothless's reaction to it.

 **Hiccup  
** **Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean- How's your swimming?**

 **No-name  
Not good.**

 **[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts inferno through the grate.]**

The vikings thought that this is when Hiccup takes them on but Astrid and Eret knew that he didn't.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oops. Almost forgot. You can't have armed prisoners.**

 **Astrid  
How's this a plan?**

All the vikings had to agree with Astrid on this one.

 **[He retracts the blade and offers it up. Teeny cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]**

The vikings jaws dropped when they saw that Hiccup gave them the inferno.

 **Hiccup  
** **Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in monstrous nightmare saliva. The other sprays hideous zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

 **[No-name clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]**

The vikings laughed and they saw that Toothless was playing with a spark.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right bud?**

 **Eret  
Give me that!**

 **[Eret throws inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it.]**

The vikings laughed as Stormfly goes after inferno.

 **Eret  
** **What game are you playing?**

 **Hiccup  
No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

 **[Stormfly comes back with inferno. Eret throws it the other way, and Stormfly chases it again.]**

The vikings laughed even harder.

 **Eret  
** **Why?**

 **Hiccup  
Because i'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

 **[Eret and his men laugh. Stormfly brings back inferno again, asking to play fetch.]**

Eret told Hiccup, "You did a nice job trying to change Drago's mind about dragons, and look where that brought us." Everyone knew this but stared at Eret to shut-up.

 **Astrid  
** **He can be very persuasive.**

 **Hiccup  
Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

All the vikings agreed with him on this.

 **Eret  
** **Puh! You won't changing any minds around here.**

The vikings disagreed with him there because he is here among them now, so, they did change his mind.

 **[Stormfly asks the other crew to play fetch.]**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Hiccup  
** **I can change yours. Right here. Right now. [Pushes Toothless's tail lever forward, spreading the prosthetic tail.] May I?**

 **[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout. Barf and Belch slice through the port sail.]**

 **Eret  
Dragon riders!**

 **[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs.]**

The vikings looked startled and looked at the four vikings that snatched Hiccup and scared Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
** **Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?**

The vikings have to wonder about this too.

 **Snotlout (To Ruffnut)  
** **See how well I protect and defend?**

The vikings shook their heads at this.

 **Tuffnut  
Aggh! What's with all the nets?!**

 **Ruffnut  
Hey watch it... That was close... (In slow motion) Oh, my. (Stares lovingly at Eret's biceps) Me likey. Take me.**

All the vikings stared at Ruffnut and Eret felt like gagging.

 **[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang and glides back to the ship on his flight suite.]**

 **Astrid  
HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

The vikings couldn't believe that they fired a net a Hiccup while he was wearing his flight suite.

 **[Astrid pushes Eret from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely miss Hiccup. Hiccup glides to the sail, grabs a rope and rides it down to the deck.]**

Everyone let out a breath because Hiccup was almost shot down.

 **Hiccup  
** **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

The vikings were wondering the exact same thing.

 **Gobber  
** **We're here to rescue you!**

 **Hiccup  
I DON'T NEED to be rescued!**

 **Stoick  
ENOUGH!**

The vikings agreed with Hiccup that he didn't need to be rescued.

 **Eret  
Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-**

 **[Stoick shoves his face]**

 **[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump drops on top of him, falling asleep and pinning him to the deck.]**

The vikings laughed at Eret's misfortune.

 **Gobber  
** **Anyone else? That's what I figured.**

 **Stoick  
You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

 **Hiccup  
No.**

People were shocked at Hiccup's answer and laughed at what Eret's reaction was.

 **Stoick  
** **Of all the irresponsible-**

 **Hiccup  
I'm trying to protect out dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

 **Stoick  
BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

People were shocked at the tone Stoick used on Hiccup and how Stoick called what Hiccup is doing irresponsible.

 **[Stoick realizes he has to explain.]**

 **Stoick  
Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted for freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

 **[The gang laughs.]**

The vikings also laughed.

 **Ruffnut  
** **Stupid.**

 **Tuffnut** **  
Good one.**

 **Stoick  
Aye. We laughed, too... Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!". [Echoed by Drago in flashback] The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall down to the ground. I... was the only one to escape.**

The vikings all gasped, they didn't know a thing about this.

 **[The viking teens are clearly disturbed by the story]**

 **Stoick  
Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

All the vikings agreed with that since.

 **Hiccup  
** **Maybe.**

 **Stoick  
Hiccup...**

 **Hiccup  
I'm still going to try. This is what i'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too.**

They that Hiccup and Stoick were equally stubborn.

 **Hiccup (To Toothless)  
Come on.**

 **[Astrid climbs Stormfly.]**

 **Astrid  
Let's go.**

 **Stoick  
NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

Hiccup wasn't too surprised that Astrid wanted to follow him but Stoick sent them back to Berk.

 **[Ruffnut is lying on the deck, admiring Eret who is still pinned beneath Grump.]**

 **Ruffnut (To Eret)  
Ooh, I like that.**

 **Stoick  
Ruffnut!**

 **Ruffnut  
Ugh! Okay!**

 **[Ruffnut plants an indirect kiss on Eret, who is completely disgusted.]**

Eret gagged a little in his mouth but was still impressed of how Hiccup was still determined.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Hey people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, please continue and review.


	8. Hiccup meets his mother

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. It is about how Hiccup met his mother for the first time.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive of Hiccup's upset.]**

Hiccup turned toward Hiccup and said, "Geese, angry much." Hiccup told Astrid, "You try having someone that doesn't believe in you." Then, they continued on watching.

 **Hiccup  
** **Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

The vikings all agreed that Hiccup wouldn't leave Toothless in any position.

 **[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]**

Valka was amazed by what Hiccup saw her as when she was flying on Cloudjumper and also the vikings was confused of who that was.

 **Hiccup  
** **AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!**

The vikings all laughed, including Valka because Hiccup thought that it was his dad.

 **[Hiccup turns and realizes it's not his dad but a mysterious masked figure.]**

 **Hiccup (To Toothless)  
Okay. No sudden moves.**

 **[The figure rises up, revealed to be riding upon a Stormcutter.]**

The vikings finally figured out that it is Hiccup's mom because of Cloudjumper.

 **Hiccup  
** **Hold on, hold on.**

 **[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls]**

The vikings all gasped at what Valka did to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless!**

 **[Toothless falls through the ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out of the water. As he splashes helplessly a trio of seashockers carry him away.]**

Toothless nudged Hiccup and Hiccup told Toothless, "Sorry, Bud. How helpless you must have felt." Then, they just continued to watch.

 **Hiccup  
** **HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

All the vikings knew that this was true.

 **[Hiccup is carried into the dragon's sanctuary.]**

 **Hiccup  
**

 **We have to head back for my dragon!**

 **[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.]**

The vikings were shocked.

 **[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward and Hiccup recoils.]**

The vikings realized how scared Hiccup was at first when he met Valka.

 **Hiccup  
** **Who are you? The dragon thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what i'm saying.**

The vikings laughed because Drago was a boy, not a girl.

 **[The warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless]**

The vikings sighed with relief that Toothless is alright.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless! It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, Bud. You really had me worried there.**

The vikings also agreed with Hiccup.

 **[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place, approaches Toothless and puts him in a trance, then examines Hiccup. Hiccup gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognizes.]**

The vikings were confused of where she recognized the scar from and was surprised of how easily Toothless was put in a trance and was also impressed by how much Hiccup and his mother attracted by dragons.

 **Warrior  
** **Hiccup? [Takes off helmet, revealing herself as a middle-aged woman] Could it be? After all these years? How's it possible?**

The vikings laughed about how confused Hiccup and Valka was.

 **Hiccup  
** **Uh, should I... should I know you?**

 **Valka  
No. You were only a babe... But a mother never forgets.**

 **[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]**

The vikings all laughed at Hiccup's face when he found out and Astrid told Hiccup, "Nice face, that is a very funny face." Then, the vikings continued to watch the show.

 **Valka  
** **Come...**

The vikings were confused at what Valka was talking about.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people. I thought that was an amazing chapter and also hope you continue reading and reviewing and I will also do HTTYD meets soon.


	9. Gobber and Stoick

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. It is about when Stoick and Gobber are looking for Hiccup.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm.]**

 **Stoick  
Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

The vikings laughed hard and they agreed.

 **Gobber  
** **Ah, he's just twenty. And a viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

The vikings laughed at what Gobber was saying to Stoick.

 **Stoick  
** **You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

Hiccup had felt disappointed that his dad didn't trust him to convince Drago Bludvist and the vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
** **Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

The vikings all nodded there heads in agreement.

 **[Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.]**

The vikings were shocked to see Hiccup's helmet in the water.

 **Stoick  
** **Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

 **[Skullcrusher sniffs the helmet and roars.]**

The vikings were impressed by how fast Skullcrusher was going.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review down below and read the other chapters.


	10. Hiccup and Valka

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. This chapter is about Hiccup and Valka in the dragon's nest. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[Valka leads Hiccup through a maze of rock caves. He struggles to keep up.]**

The vikings laughed at how hard it was for Hiccup to keep up with Valka.

 **Hiccup  
** **Hold on! Wait a minute!**

The vikings were wondering why Hiccup was telling Valka this.

 **Valka  
** **This way.**

The vikings were wondering where Valka was taking Hiccup and Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
** **Come back here!**

 **Valka  
Come.**

People were still wondering where Valka was taking Hiccup, including Astrid.

 **Hiccup  
** **You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my MOTHER?! I mean- do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?**

The vikings were laughing at how much trouble Hiccup was having getting up that ice and also agreed with Hiccup that what Valka was saying was insane.

 **Valka  
** **Come. Quickly!**

 **Hiccup  
I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

The vikings all agreed with Hiccup with all the questions and also were wondering why Hiccup paused.

 **[Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the dragon's sanctuary.]**

The vikings mouths dropped to see what she had been doing for 20 years.

 **Hiccup  
** **...Dragons.**

 **[Hordes of dragons of various species fly around Hiccup as he stares in awe.]**

The vikings were surprised to find out there are so much more dragons that they didn't discover before, much more than the book of dragons could hold.

 **[Hiccup looks up and sees Valka and Cloudjumper hanging on the cave roof.]**

The vikings mouths dropped and they continued to watch.

 **Hiccup  
** **This is where you've been for twenty years?**

The vikings couldn't blame Hiccup for being upset with her with this.

 **[Valka nods.]**

 **Hiccup  
You've been rescuing them. [Nods again, this time, smiling.] Unbelievable.**

 **Valka  
You're not upset?**

 **Hiccup  
What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around. to be frank. It's not everyday you find out that your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

The vikings laughed at what Hiccup called his own mother and was also surprised that he didn't know if he was upset about this or not.

 **Valka  
** **At least i'm not boring... right?**

 **Hiccup  
I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing...**

The vikings had to agree with this because it wouldn't be fun to find out that a parent is boring.

 **Valka  
** **Do you like it?**

 **Hiccup  
I don't have the words.**

The vikings kind of figured that Hiccup liked it because he was the one that saved the dragons from the red death.

 **[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons who playfully approach and sniff at him; frustrated, he scares them off.]**

The vikings laughed but Toothless just looked embarrassed.

 **Valka  
** **Can I...?  
He's beautiful! Incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-**

 **Hiccup  
I found him in the woods. He was shoot down and wounded.**

 **Valka  
This snafflefang lost its leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And poor Gruff was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this too?**

The vikings were curious about what Hiccup was going to say to a dragon loving mother who saved dragons from Drago and also thinks Drago did this to Toothless.

 **Hiccup  
** **[Awkward laugh] Heh. Well, the crazy thing is... i'm actually the one who shot him down. (Valka looks on shocked but curious) It's okay though, he got me back. Right, Bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... Peg leg!**

The vikings laughed at how Hiccup explained it to Valka. They also were shocked to see Valka shocked because what would she expect from her son, Hiccup, when he was raised by Stoick for 15 years wanting to shoot down a dragon, for him not to shoot down a dragon.

 **[Hiccup displays his prosthetic leg and he and Toothless laughs.]**

 **Valka  
What did your father think of your night fury friend?**

All the vikings looked back when Stoick found out about Toothless and how they used him to find the dragon nest of the red death.

 **Hiccup  
** **He didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

 **Valka  
If only it was possible.**

 **Hiccup  
No, really, I...**

 **Valka  
Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

The vikings couldn't blame her for not believing Hiccup, especially since she tried too but failed. Valka told Hiccup, "Sorry I didn't believe you." Hiccup told Valka, "It's okay, you haven't been to Berk in twenty years, so, how would you know. Father also didn't believe me when I said I shot down a night fury and apparently that was for the best." All the vikings agreed and continued to watch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people. You will get to read about what happens next as soon as possible and I will make the flashback next. Please review and keep on reading.


	11. Valka's flashback

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. It is when Valka goes back to that very night when she was carried away by Cloudjumper.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[Flashback starts]**

 **Valka**  
 **Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed that peace was possible. "Stop, you'll only make it worse!" It was a very unpopular opinion.**

All the vikings had to agree with Valka on this one.

 **[A dragon, Cloudjumper breaks into their house.]**

 **Valka  
"Hiccup!" One night, a dragon broke into our house finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything that I believed.**

The vikings gasped and was wide-eyed how Valka didn't do anything to protect Hiccup when they realized Hiccup didn't need to be protected.

 **[Cloudjumper was playing with Hiccup, noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin as it turned to Valka.]**

 **Valka  
This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.**

Hiccup said out loud, "That is why I didn't kill Toothless, I saw myself in his eyes. The vikings was shocked that the proof was in front of them and they didn't see it.

 **[Cloudjumper looks at Valka and playfully winks.]**

 **[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]**

 **Stoick  
Valka, run!**

 **[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]**

The vikings were impressed at Valka's bravery.

 **Valka  
** **"Don't!"**

 **Stoick  
Hold on!**

 **Valka  
"No! STOICK!"**

 **[Valka gets carried away.]**

The vikings felt sorry for Hiccup because he grew up without a mother and they picked on him for not being able to kill a dragon.

 **Stoick  
** **VALKA!**

 **Valka  
STOICK!**

 **Stoick [Whispering]  
Valka...**

 **[Flashback ends]**

The vikings got all emotional and she got carried away and they just made fun of Hiccup.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

This is the end of this chapter. Please continue to read and reviewing.


	12. Hiccup and Valka in the nest

Hey people, welcome to this chapter. It is about Hiccup and Valka in the dragon's nest back in the present time.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **Valka  
You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.**

 **Hiccup  
Yeah, it runs in the family.**

The vikings all agreed and continued to watch.

 **Valka  
** **It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed that you would be safer if I did.**

The vikings laughed because Hiccup was just the opposite of safer because he went up against dragons, Berserkers, dragon hunters, and also outcast, etc.

 **Hiccup  
How did you survive?**

 **Valka  
Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... In the home of the great bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons.**

The vikings mouths dropped that thing is a king when it attacked Berk. Hiccup told the vikings, "This is a different one than the one that attacked Berk, this one was killed before that bewilderbeast came to Berk." The vikings relaxed.

 **[Valka shows Hiccup the center of the nest, where an immense, white dragon is asleep in a pool of water. Smaller dragons fly by respectfully bow before the king.]**

The vikings were impressed by the bewilderbeast's status. They continued to watch.

 **Valka  
** **With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for all dragons everywhere.**

The vikings was amazed.

 **Hiccup  
** **Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction?**

 **Valka  
He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All the babies, of course... who listen to no one!**

The vikings laughed.

 **[The babies pester Toothless, and Cloudjumper scares them off. They land on the bewilderbeast, who wakes up, gently blows them off and turns to face Valka and Hiccup.]**

The vikings laughed even harder than before and calmed down to watch some more.

 **Valka  
** **I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets...**

The vikings were wondering how she lived among them for twenty years without being killed.

 **[Valka's bewilderbeast blows a puff of snow gently onto Hiccup's hair.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
** **He likes you.**

 **Hiccup  
Wow.**

 **Valka  
You must be hungry.**

 **Hiccup  
Uh, yeah. I could eat.**

 **Valka  
Good. It's feeding time.**

 **[Toothless tries to play with Cloudjumper, who is not amused by his antics.]**

The vikings laughed and was wondering where they were going to eat. Snotlout asked Hiccup, "Where are you going to eat at?" Hiccup told Snotlout, "You will see soon." They continued to watch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people. I will continue typing the story in the next chapter that will surely be strange to some people but please continue to read and review.


	13. Astrid and other teens

Hey people. This one is going to be short but please continue to read anyway.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[The teens are on a small glacier.]**

 **Astrid  
I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.**

The vikings just looked at Astrid because she should know by now how hard it is to get Hiccup to do anything.

 **Ruffnut  
I don't like it either. Eret, son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!**

Eret had a gag reflex go off in his mouth at this.

 **Snotlout  
But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.**

 **Fishlegs  
Me, too.**

The vikings all gagged at this other than Snotlout and Fishlegs.

 **Astrid  
What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.**

The vikings stared at her and Hiccup asked her, "Why would you think that?" Astrid told him, "Because you guys should have been back back now." Then, they continued to watch.

 **Fishlegs  
What? Stoick said-**

 **Astrid  
It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!**

The vikings stared at Astrid but watched some more.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Hope you read more and review too. Making a new chapter soon.


	14. The dragon riders kid knappes Eret

Welcome to this chapter. I know that this is going to be a long one but please continue to read.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[Eret's ship are seen on ice flows.]**

 **No-name  
Do we go back?**

 **Eret  
We've no where to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast-**

 **[Stormfly snatches him up.]**

The vikings laughed and Eret was embarrassed.

 **Astrid  
Careful what you wish for!**

 **Ug  
ERET, SON OF ERET!**

 **Eret  
What is this?!**

 **Astrid  
A kidnapping.**

 **Ruffnut  
Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?**

 **Tuffnut [Disgusted]  
Ugh!**

The vikings laughed so hard but Eret was completely grossed out.

 **Astrid  
** **You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

The vikings looked at Astrid and continued to watch.

 **Eret  
** **And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.**

 **Astrid  
That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.**

 **[Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.]**

The vikings laughed and just watched in awe.

 **Astrid  
** **Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.**

 **Eret  
ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO! [Stormfly catches Eret.]**

The vikings laughed even harder.

 **Astrid  
** **Works every time.**

The vikings all thought that was funny.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people, this chapter is over. I will continue to type out my story and I will not stop typing stories.


	15. Hiccup and Valka with dragons

Hey people, it's feeding time. You'll get it when you read this chapter.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[Valka and Hiccup are followed outside the nest by all the resident dragons.]**

The vikings were wondering why everyone went outside of the nest and just hovering over the open ocean.

 **Hiccup  
Hey, I thought we were going to eat!**

The vikings all agreed with Hiccup on this one.

 **Valka  
Oh, we are!**

The vikings got confused and Hiccup and Valka said at the same time, "Wait for it."

 **[Hiccup looks down, and sees seashockers herding a school of fish. The bewilderbeast jumps out of the water and catches the fish in his mouth, spitting them into the air for the dragons to eat.]**

The vikings jumped and laughed at their own reaction to the bewilderbeast jumping out of the water.

 **Valka  
Ha-ha-ha!**

 **[Toothless swoops down, catching many of the fish as the dragons feast mid-air.]**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup and Toothless as they were flying to catch the fish.

 **Hiccup  
And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago...**

 **[Valka draws a map of the world in snow. Toothless draws over it with an icicle, that sticks to his tongue.]**

The vikings were impressed by Valka's drawing of the world and laughed at how Toothless was drawing with an icicle and it gets stuck to his tongue. Hiccup said, "This reminds me of when he took a branch and was drawing in the dirt in the cove before I started to fly on him."

 **[The dragons are hovering in an updraft. Valka dances from one dragon to another.]**

The vikings gasped when they saw her go off of Toothless and onto Cloudjumper and moved from one dragon to the next until she goes back to Cloudjumper.

 **Valka  
When i'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel...**

 **Hiccup  
Free.**

The vikings were in awe about how much Hiccup understood Valka with the dragons.

 **Valka  
This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup  
It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?**

All the vikings knew what he was about to do and thought he was stupid for doing this because of him not knowing the area like he knew Berk.

 **[Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flight suit.]**

The vikings laughed at Valka's reaction to this and how Toothless looked at Cloudjumper and just all of a sudden sped up to catch up with Hiccup.

 **[A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup.]**

 **Hiccup  
Oh no. Toothless!**

The vikings held their breath until it was over.

 **[Toothless and Hiccup crashes in the snow.]**

 **Hiccup  
Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!**

All the vikings stared at Hiccup in disbelief.

 **[Toothless sneezes, glares at Hiccup, then knocks his feet out from underneath him with a swipe of his tail.]**

The vikings laughed so hard, nearly knocking themselves out of their seats.

 **Valka [Examining Hiccup's flight suit]  
Incredible.**

 **Hiccup  
Well, not bad yourself.**

Snotlout said, "Of course she's not bad, she's been surrounded by dragons for twenty years and we have only learned to fly in a day thanks to you, Hiccup, and that was five years ago, which is when the dragon war ended. So, your better." Hiccup told Snotlout, "That's not fair, we don't know how long it took my mom to learn to fly and she was carried off by Cloudjumper and thought that I was better off without her. Just listen to what she says." Then, the vikings just stared at the screen.

 **Valka  
All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that i've learned, these past twenty years. Like...**

 **[She massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.]**

The vikings gasped at this sight because they never knew Toothless could do this or how Hiccup and his mom gotten into a tight relationship the way they were.

 **Valka  
Now you can make those tight turns.**

 **Hiccup  
DID YOU know about this?**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's reaction.

 **Valka  
Every dragon has its secrets. And i'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.**

The vikings thought that this was an impressive offer.

 **[Toothless, excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Cloudjumper then dumps the snow right back onto Toothless. Toothless shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to Clodjumper, who is unimpressed.]**

The vikings laughed so hard, making their stomachs hurt.

 **Valka  
This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!**

The vikings laughed because there was always going to be something out of the blue to attack dragons.

 **Hiccup  
That sounds... amazing. [Valka hugs him] This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago-together.**

The vikings stared at Hiccup hard and long, then went back to watching the film.

 **Valka  
What? There's no talking to Drago.**

The vikings laughed because this is the exact thing that Stoick told Hiccup earlier.

 **Hiccup  
But we have to-**

 **Valka  
No. We must protect our own. Now come on, we should be getting back.**

The vikings laughed again because Stoick told Hiccup that we must protect our own too.

 **[Toothless grins and examines his fins again.]**

The vikings laughed again, only harder this time, until their sides hurt, then they continued to watch.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people. Please continue to read and review. I know that it is a lot of chapters but pretty please continue to read.


	16. Drago's camp

Hey people. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **[The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp. They drop Eret in the snow. He tries to run, but Stormfly lands atop Eret.]**

The vikings laughed at Eret but Eret looked embarrassed.

 **Eret  
** **Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!**

The vikings were confused of why Eret called Astrid a thing.

 **Astid  
** **Never take a toy for a dragon. Don't you know anything?**

The vikings laughed.

 **[Stormfly broods over Eret like a mother hen on an egg.]**

Both dragons and vikings laughed at Eret.

 **Eret  
** **Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?**

The vikings said, "Because you were a dragon hunter."

 **Astrid  
** **What is down there?**

The vikings said, "A BEWILDERBEAST!"

 **Fishlegs  
** **Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, i'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.**

The vikings all knew that Fishlegs was wrong.

 **[Drago's men tranquilize the dragons and capture the gang.]**

The vikings all gasped at the trouble those five has gotten themselves into.

 **Fishlegs  
** **Meatlug! What's wrpng, girl?**

The vikings rolled their eyes as if it was obvious.

 **Drago's Men  
** **Don't move!**

The vikings said, "Why would they move when they are in a position that they are in now?" Then they continued to watch.

 **Eret  
** **Drago! Get off me! Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, i'm right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.**

The vikings glared at Eret and he said, "What? That was all in the past."

 **[Hookfang wakes up]**

 **Soldier #1  
Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!**

 **Soldier #2  
Give me some backup!**

 **Soldier #3  
Watch out!**

The vikings laughed at how they were having trouble with Hookfang.

 **[Hookfang breathes fire on Drago, who shields himself with his cloak.]**

The vikings gasped when they saw that.

 **Drago  
** **Drop the ropes.**

 **[Drago starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout.]**

The vikings gasped and started yelling at the screen but Hiccup said, "STOP! Just listen and watch." So, all the vikings did exactly that.

 **Snotlout  
** **Hookfang!**

 **Ruffnut  
Hey!**

 **Astrid  
What are you doing?**

The vikings were wondering the exact same thing as the dragon riders.

 **Drago (To Hookfang)  
You belong to me now.**

The vikings were booing and was about to throw stuff until Hiccup said, "Don't even think about throwing things and just watch and see what happens." The vikings lowered their arms and continued to watch angrily.

 **Eret  
** **And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.**

 **Astrid  
What?! Are you kidding me?!**

The vikings looked as stunned as Astrid was when Eret said that.

 **Ruffnut  
** **But you were so perfect!**

The vikings were confused of why Ruffnut would want to date a dragon trapper.

 **Eret  
Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They-**

 **Drago  
[Grabs Eret to choke him] How many?**

Hiccup asked Eret, "How could you possibly have worked for a guy like that?" Eret said, "I was selling dragons before Stormfly saved me." The vikings looked confused when he said that Stormfly saved him.

 **Astrid  
** **Drago doesn't have them after all.**

All the vikings nodded in agreement but in a duh kind of way.

 **Drago  
** **HOW MANY?!**

 **Astrid  
Hundreds! A whole island full!**

The vikings looked surprised with what Astrid was telling him.

 **Eret  
** **I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.**

The vikings laughed because this part turned out false, especially when he attacked Berk.

 **Astrid  
** **Oh, yes they will! [Drago drops Eret] They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna-**

The vikings laughed because Drago was falling for Astrid's improvisation. Hiccup asked Astrid, "Are you for real telling him about me?" Astrid told Hiccup, "Yes but nothing that will give him an advantage over you." The vikings continued to watch.

 **Drago  
** **Hiccup?**

 **Eret  
He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.**

The vikings laughed because Hiccup can bring trouble to those he fights.

 **Astrid  
** **He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... And the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!**

The vikings clapped because all of this was far too true because he brought vikings and dragons together, he trained a dragon, and fought dangerous dragons and vikings.

 **Drago  
** **Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!**

The vikings agreed that he was the only one that controlled dragons but not the only dragon master because Hiccup doesn't control the dragons, he trains them.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Nope.**

 **Fishlegs  
Sorry!**

 **Astrid  
And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!**

The vikings laughed because she was exaggerating about Hiccup blowing the entire fleet of ships to splinters but not the fact that Hiccup wouldn't go through and start blasting the fleet of ships to splinters if they brought any harm to his fellow dragon riders.

 **Ruffnut  
** **Then they'll be crying like babies!**

The vikings all moaned because they is so stupid of a comparison.

 **Snotlout  
Funny and beautiful!**

 **Fishlegs  
Good one, babe!**

The vikings gagged in their mouths except for Fishlegs and Snotlout.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...**

 **Drago  
[Grabs Eret again] First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And YOU lead them all to me. [Throws Eret across the dock]**

The vikings all agreed that Drago is the worst boss ever.

 **Eret  
** **Drago!**

 **Drago  
STOP ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! (savoring it) WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK!**

All the vikings started hollering at once but Hiccup got them to quiet down and watch what happens next.

 **Eret  
** **You're overreacting!**

The vikings agreed but wondered if that was the best thing to say to a madman.

 **Drago  
** **And get rid of him.**

The vikings could've predicted this.

 **Eret  
** **Drago please...**

 **[One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from the weapons.]**

The vikings looked shocked to see Stormfly helping out someone who shot her out of the sky earlier.

 **[Stormfly gets tranquilized]**

 **Astrid  
STORMFLY! NO!**

 **[Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.]**

All the vikings looked shocked that Stormfly risked getting tranquilized to save Eret from the weapon.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hope you guys continue to read and also review.


	17. Stoick finds Valka

Hey people, I am glad that you continued on reading and please read on.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[Back in the dragon's den]**

The vikings were excited to see what happens here while Hiccup and Toothless were there with Hiccup's mother.

 **[Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby scuttleclaws.]**

The vikings laughed at how Toothless just perked up because of baby dragons.

 **Hiccup  
** **Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first.**

The vikings mouths drops because they thought that Hiccup had lost his mind to got after Drago, who is a madman. Astrid asked Hiccup, "Are you CRAZY?!" Hiccup told Astrid, "I thought that I could keep the peace but I was wrong." They continued to watch.

 **[Toothless finds a baby scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail.]**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Hiccup  
** **Let's go.**

 **[Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup.]**

The vikings jumped and then laughed but thought that wasn't such a good idea when they're in a nest full of dragons and they laughed at Toothless being startled.

 **Stoick  
** **Easy now.**

The vikings were wonderinghow Hiccup and Toothless was to take it easy when they were snuck up on.

 **Hiccup  
** **Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?**

All the vikings were wondering the same thing and they turned to Gobber. Gobber said, "We snuck in."

 **Stoick  
** **The same way we're getting you out.**

 **Hiccup  
We?**

The vikings laughed at Hiccup's expreesion. Gobber asked Hiccup, "Did you really think that Stoick would come alone?" Hiccup said, "Maybe a little bit. He is on the stubborn side to let people come with him." Gobber said, "True that." Then, the vikings continued to watch.

 **Gobber  
** **All clear!**

 **Stoick  
Toothless. Come.**

The vikings were questioning if Toothless wouldn't go where Hiccup went when Toothless goes where Hiccup goes except for when it was dragons vs. vikings or when Barf and Belch wouldn't leave Hiccup and Toothless alone, but mainly Hiccup.

 **Hiccup  
** **Dad! There's something that you need to know!**

Tuffnut asked Hiccup, "What does Stoick need to know?" Hiccup told everyone but mainly Tuffnut, "Just continue to watch and you'll find out."

 **Stoick  
** **Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.**

 **Hiccup  
This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...**

The vikings agreed that it wasn't on the way kind of update if Hiccup was trying to tell him so badly.

 **Stoick  
** **I've heard ENOUGH, Hiccup.**

Everyone said, "That is so Stoick."

 **Hiccup  
** **...More of the earth-shattering development variety.**

 **Stoick  
Yeah, just add it to the pile.**

 **Hiccup  
Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so...**

They all agreed with Hiccup but still continued to watch to see what he does.

 **Gobber  
Uh, you might want to take this one.**

 **Stoick  
Oh, boy.**

 **[Stoick draws his sword]**

The vikings dropped their jaws because they were confused of why Stoick would take out his sword.

 **Hiccup  
** **Dad, can you just put the sword away...please?**

The vikings all agreed that Stoick should possibly put the sword away.

 **[Stoick sees Valka and drops his sword from shock]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Valka  
** **I know what you're gonna say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?**

The vikings were surprised by what Valka was saying to Stoick.

 **Gobber  
** **This is why I never marry. This and one other reason.**

The vikings were wondering why Gobber would tell Hiccup this.

 **Valka  
** **I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better odd without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but... Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING!**

The vikings were wondering why Valka would want Stoick to do that sort of thing.

 **Stoick  
** **You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

The vikings thought that was adorable.

 **[Stoick and Valka kiss]**

Some of the viking grown-ups had covered their kids eyes.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and continue to read.


	18. Dragon riders save their dragons

Hey guys, glad you continued to read but please continue reading.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[Drago's ship sails, Drago striking a chain with his bull hook. At the stern, the riders and Eret are about to walk the plank.]**

 **Snotlout  
Could it get any worse?**

Hiccup faced Snotlout, "Hey Snotlout, it could get really worse than this."

 **Tuffnut  
Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.**

 **Eret  
Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.**

They all looked at Eret like he was some big Jerk.

 **Astrid  
You are a steaming heap of dragon-**

 **Eret  
Duck.**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **[Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.]**

The vikings all yelled amazed by this.

 **Soldier  
** **Warn the others!**

 **Ruffnut  
Get'em, you son of an Eret!**

The vikings gagged in their mouths.

 **[Eret knocks out the rest.]**

 **Ruffnut  
Okay, I love you again.**

 **[Snotlout looks hurt.]**

All of the vikings, including Ruffnut looked sorry for Snotlout.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Ugh. Pathetic . You can still jump.**

The vikings stared at Tuffnut and then continued to watch.

 **Eret  
** **So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? [Astrid nods] Check every trap. They're here somewhere.**

The vikings nodded in agreement.

 **[Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.]**

 **Astrid  
Meatlug?**

 **Eret  
Anyone coming?**

 **Ruffnut**  
 **I don't know. You just keep doing what you're doing. Keep crankin'. (She admires his biceps .)**

The vikings were all grossed out.

 **Eret (To Stormfly)  
** **Thank you for saving my life. [Stormfly pushes her head to Eret's hand] Now let me return the favor.**

The vikings felt touched by this.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and would continue to read and also review. I know this is long but please continue to read.


	19. Stoick's family and Gobber

This is after Hiccup and his family is reunited but with Gobber but before the attack started.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[The dragon's den]**

 **Hiccup  
Mom, you'd never recognize it. Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings- we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed.**

This much the vikings did believe and agreed.

 **Stoick  
** **Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.**

All the vikings agreed with Stoick.

 **Hiccup  
Thanks, Dad.**

 **[Valka drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.]**

There was alot of ews coming from the crowd of vikings.

 **Stoick  
** **Oh, ha-ha. I got it.**

 **Valka  
I'm... a little out of practice.**

The vikings agreed with this.

 **Stoick  
** **Well, y'know... I don't marry you for your cooking.**

 **Gobber  
I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe, I've still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha.**

The vikings stared at Gobber because of what he said.

 **[Gobber takes a bite, grimaces in disgust, and feeds the rest of his plate to Grump]**

The vikings were weirded out by this but still watched.

 **Hiccup  
** **And once you move back in, with all your dragons, Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!**

Astrid said to Hiccup, "Geesh, rushing it a bit fast much." Hiccup said to Astrid, "I got carried away." Then, the vikings continued to watch.

 **Stoick  
** **Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in.**

The vikings agreed with Stoick.

 **Hiccup  
** **Oh, gotcha.**

 **[Stoick begins to whistle "For The Dancing And The Dreaming"]**

 **Gobber  
Oh, I love this one!**

The vikings all agreed with Gobber with loving this song.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hey people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue on reading.


	20. For the dancing and the dreaming

Hey people. This is Stoick's and Valka's song.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **Stoick  
** **Remember our song, Val? [Sing] I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-**

 **Gobber  
Will stop me on my journey!- Sorry [Hiccup and Stoick both glare at Gobber.]**

The vikings glared at Gobber for ruining the song.

 **Stoick  
** **If you will promise me your heart... And love...**

 **Valka  
And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But i've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**

The vikings were surprised by Valka remembering their song.

 **Stoick  
** **But I would bring you rings of gold, i'd even sing you poetry. [Valka: Oh, would you?] And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay here beside me.**

The vikings shook their heads because that never happened.

 **Valka  
** **I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.**

The vikings thought that was romantic.

 **Stoick  
** **I only want you near me!**

 **Both  
To love to kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, i'll keep you love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!**

 **Gobber  
Me-eee-e! I'm still goin'... [Hiccup elbows Gobber] I'm done**

The vikings stared at Gobber with a blank face.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the song. Please continue to read and review.


	21. Attack starts

Hey people. Like it says in the title, this is when the attack starts on the dragon's nest by Drago and his crew.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **Stoick  
Ah... I thought i'd have to die before we'd have that dance again.**

 **Valka  
No need for drastic measures.**

 **Stoick  
For you my dear... anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can be a family! What do you say?**

 **Valka  
(Laughs) Yes!**

The vikings thought that was romantic.

 **Gobber  
Great! I'll do the cooking! (They all laugh)**

The vikings laughed.

 **Stoick  
Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other.**

The vikings looked confused of why Stoick said this.

 **[Toothless growls]**

 **Hiccup  
Toothless? What's happening?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing. Astrid asked Hiccup, "Is this happening as Drago starts attacking the nest?" Hiccup told everyone, "Carefully watch what happens but please don't force me to watch all of it." The vikings were confused but did as Hiccup said.

 **[The dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men.]**

 **Hiccup  
Oh, no...**

 **Stoick  
Val! It's alright, it's alright. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?**

All the vikings knew what she was going to say because she was just like Hiccup with saving dragons, she will not quit.

 **Valka  
We have to save the dragons.**

The vikings didn't look surprised about this because they knew this is what she was going to say, after all, she lived among them for twenty years.

 **Stoick  
Aye. You got it! Come on, son.**

They weren't surprised that Hiccup was going to be part of this because it involves saving the dragons and also his family and friends.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people, hope you enjoyed it and please continue to read and review my story or stories when I type down some more.


	22. Attack continues

Hey people, this is where the attack continues. Prepare for the worst and thank you for continuing.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

 **Drago  
** **Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the alpha out.**

The vikings gasped, why would Drago want to draw out a big dragon.

 **Drago  
** **Ready the traps!**

The vikings gasped because they don't like dragon traps anymore.

 **[Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. The trapper shows surprise, then the gas ignites.]**

The vikings laughed their heads off at the dragon trappers face.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Surprise! Yeah!**

 **Drago  
WHAT?!**

The vikings laughed even harder at Drago's surprise.

 **Astrid (To Eret)  
You really are full of surprises. [Jumps from Meatlug to Stormfly] Let's go!**

 **Tuffnut  
Dragon Riders coming through!**

 **Fishlegs  
Fire!**

 **Snotlout  
Ha-ha-ha!**

 **Tuffnut  
Woah-ho-ho! Yeah!**

The vikings laughed.

 **[Barf breathes gas over the traps, and Stormfly lights it. The trapped dragons escape from Drago's traps.]**

The vikings started to cheer but was wondering where Hiccup, Gobber, Stoick, and Valka was at.

 **Drago  
** **CUT THEM DOWN!**

The vikings was glad that they were making him mad.

 **[Ruffnut falls off Barf towards the ground]**

 **Ruffnut  
Eret, son of Eret!**

 **[Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut]**

The vikings cheered.

 **Astrid  
** **Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That's it! Look out!**

The viking kids covered their eyes because they were afraid of what would happen to them.

 **[A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.]**

The vikings cheered very loudly.

 **Hiccup  
** **Yeah baby!**

 **Drago's men  
Take'em down!**

The vikings got really interested in this.

 **Gobber  
** **Heads up!**

The vikings laughed so hard that their sides hurt.

 **[Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Gobber  
** **Ho ho ho!**

 **[Toothless flies past.]**

 **Drago  
Dragon Master**

 **Hiccup [To Eret]  
Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!**

The vikings was impressed.

 **Eret  
** **Thanks. I think.**

The vikings giggled but Eret felt embarrassed.

 **Astrid  
** **Where have you been?**

 **Hiccup  
Oh, y'know. Catching up with mom.**

 **[Valka, dressed in battle armor and riding on Cloudjumper, emerges from the sky and summons the alpha who breaks his way out of the nest and roars]**

The vikings were in awe and continued to watch to see what happens.

 **Eret  
** **Whoa...**

 **Astrid  
That's your mother?!**

The vikings laughed at Astrid's reaction.

 **Hiccup  
** **Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair. [Flicks helmet down and breaks right.]**

The vikings all agreed about that dramatic flair from.

 **Drago  
** **The Alpha! Now we have a fight!**

The vikings were confused of why Drago was so happy about the alpha being out.

 **[The alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps]**

 **[Zipplebacks attack in fireballs. One gets caught in a trap]**

The vikings didn't know that Zipplebacks could go into a fireball.

 **Hiccup  
** **There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud.**

The vikings were cheering as loud as they could for Hiccup.

 **[Toothless fires and frees the zippleback.]**

 **Hiccup  
Thatta boy!**

The vikings agreed.

 **[Valka and Cloudjumper are shot down with a net and crash-land near Drago]**

The vikings turned from happy and cheerful to worried and concerned for Valka.

 **Drago  
** **I've waited a long time for this!**

 **Valka  
You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!**

The vikings started cheering for Valka.

 **Drago  
** **Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.**

The vikings got a little nervous after this.

 **[Drago screams loudly, waving his bullhook. The water churns and ships are knocked over as a second bewilderbeast, bigger than Valka's and shackled in chains, rises from the ocean.]**

The vikings get really nervous because with two bewilderbeasts, someone could get killed with them fighting and they figured this is how Stoick dies. Hiccup gets really quiet because he recognizes this fight.

 **Hiccup  
** **Another one?**

The vikings laughed at his expression and how he reacted.

 **Fishlegs  
** **I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN!**

The vikings were confused if this is all Fishlegs could say.

 **Valka  
** **No**

 **Drago  
Come on! Take down the Alpha!**

The vikings all gasped at what Drago said.

 **Valka  
** **No.**

 **[Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands over her, about to kill her with his bullhook.]**

The vikings gasped.

 **[Stoick shoves him, saving Valka]**

 **Valka  
Thank you**

 **Stoick  
For you, my dear...anything**

The vikings thought that it was sweet.

 **[Stoick and Drago take up fighting stances as the two bewilderbeasts roar loudly and strike their tusks together, signaling the start of their battle]**

The vikings gasped as four fights were going on. Dragon vs Dragon, Dragon riders vs Drago's men, Stoick vs Drago, and Bewilderbeast vs Bewilderbeast.

 **Stoick  
** **Val, you think you can stop them?**

 **Valka  
I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper!**

The vikings started to cheer again.

 **Drago  
** **You... I watched you burn!**

 **Stoick  
It takes more than a little fire to kill me!**

All the vikings agreed with this because Stoick survived a lot more tougher things.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Thank you for reading this chapter but please continue to read and review.


	23. Major fight

Hello people, I take you to the part where the fight is almost over with at the dragon's nest. If you are sure you want to read, then, be my guest and continue to read.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

The vikings were waiting to find out what happens next.

 **[The bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick]**

 **[Valka tries to stop them but fails. Valka's Alpha stops, but Drago's Alpha does not and shoves down the white bewilderbeast.]**

The vikings were shocked and the Dragon Riders and Valka did not want to watch the scene that was coming up because they knew it was awful.

 **[Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past]**

 **Gobber  
Stoick!**

 **[Gobber passes Stoick his prosthetic mace]**

The vikings told Gobber, "Good job!" The dragon riders and Alpha covered their eyes.

 **[The two Alphas continued to ram heads. Drago's bewilderbeast knocks over Valka's, and the Riders only watch in horror as the dark Alpha gores the white Alpha's belly with it's tusks, killing him!]**

The vikings were horrified but they wanted to see how Stoick dies, so they continued to watch.

 **Valka  
** **No!**

 **Astrid  
No.**

Valka and the other dragon riders uncovered their eyes to watch.

 **[The new Alpha, standing over the corps of the fallen king, roars loudly and takes control of the dragons]**

The vikings got really nervous.

 **Drago  
** **We've won. Now finish her!**

The vikings gasped in horror.

 **Stoick  
** **No!**

 **[The bewilderbeast starts shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper]**

The vikings got nervous and tense.

 **Stoick  
** **Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber!**

 **Gobber  
Right behind ya, Stoick!**

The vikings knew that Stoick didn't want to loose Valka again after just getting her back after twenty years apart.

 **[A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her]**

The vikings were very impressed and started to clap.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hope you guys will continue to read and review. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	24. Drago and Hiccup

Hey people. This is were a fight is going on but Hiccup is trying to talk sense into Drago but it doesn't go the way he planned.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 **Hiccup  
** **STOP! Stop!**

The vikings thought that Hiccup was crazy for going up to Drago like that but continued to watch.

 **Drago  
** **This... is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the vast? What shame he must feel.**

The vikings shook their heads because they knew that Stoick was proud of Hiccup, so, he wanted to make him chief.

 **Hiccup  
** **All this loss, for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.**

 **Drago  
Or tear them apart.**

 **[He unhooks his prosthetic arm, showing Hiccup his stump. Hiccup is horrified.]**

The vikings agreed that dragons could injure someone when they are protecting themselves or scared but when they like you and gentle, they can be amazing and kind creatures.

 **Drago  
** **You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world.**

The vikings all said, "BOO!" Then, continued to watch to see what happens.

 **Hiccup  
** **Then why a dragon army?**

The vikings were wondering the same thing.

 **Drago  
** **Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.**

The vikings agreed that you do but that doesn't make it right.

 **Hiccup  
** **Or maybe you need other dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and get rid of those who won't.**

The vikings were surprised by this quote.

 **Drago  
** **(Laughs) Clever boy.**

The vikings all agreed with this, Hiccup is a clever boy.

 **Hiccup  
** **The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you.**

Astrid asked Hiccup, "Why would you even try to talk sense into a madman?" Hiccup told Astrid, "It was worth a shot, too bad it failed though." Then, the vikings continued to watch.

 **Drago  
** **NO! Let ME show YOU.**

The vikings all had a bad feeling about this.

 **[Drago summons his alpha again.]**

The vikings were worried about what would happen next.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hope you continue to read and review.


	25. Stoick's death

Hey people, if you don't want to read about Stoick dying or Toothless being controlled by the evil Alpha, then don't read this chapter.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hiccup was starting to get a little nervous because of how this is the scene where Stoick dies.

 **Stoick  
** **What...? Hiccup!**

The vikings sat there very still to see what happens.

 **Stoick  
** **Come on, Gobber!**

 **Gobber  
Okay, change of plans.**

The vikings laughed for a little bit, then stopped.

 **Drago  
** **No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all.**

 **[Drago commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts screaming and thrashing in pain]**

The vikings were starting to get scared and Hiccup was about to walk out of the room but Astrid told him, "Sit down, we will not force you to watch all of this, but if you walk out, then vikings would know that something is up." Hiccup sat back down but continued to watch.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless? You okay, Bud? What's going on?**

 **Drago  
Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!**

The vikings started to get nervous about this part, worried about Hiccup and what might happen.

 **[The Alpha takes control of Toothless. His pupils shrink into frightening narrow slits and he turns on Hiccup]**

The vikings gasped and started shrinking in their seats and Toothless started hiding his face in his claws.

 **Hiccup  
** **Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!**

The vikings were confused of why Toothless wasn't listening to Hiccup and one of them asked, "Hiccup, why ain't Toothless listening to you?" Hiccup said, "Because the Alpha is controlling him and he has no idea what he is doing, so, if he did anything, he didn't have any control of that." Hiccup calmed down and got ready to cover his eyes because he couldn't witness this again, it was hard enough last time.

 **[Stoick runs to Hiccup]**

The vikings had a bad feeling about this.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!**

 **[The mind-controlled Toothless charges a plasma blast, preparing to kill Hiccup]**

The vikings were really starting to get nervous now.

 **Stoick  
** **Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup  
STOP!**

 **Stoick  
SON!**

 **Hiccup  
DAD! NO!**

Hiccup covered his eyes quickly and so did everyone else that knew what was going to happen did the same. That only includes the Dragon Riders, Eret, Valka, and Gobber that covered their eyes because they knew that this is when Stoick dies and all their dragons hid their faces, especially Toothless.

 **[Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and takes the shot, being killed instantly]**

All the vikings gasped and everyone opened their eyes but Hiccup and Toothless, they didn't want to see this part, especially seeing Stoick dead made them teary eyed.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I know this chapter is sad, but I'm glad that you read past it but please review and continue reading.


	26. Hiccup is angry

Hey people, this is really going to be interesting since the vikings found out that it was because of the Alpha controlling Toothless that Stoick is dead.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings started yelling at that Toothless must pay for Stoick's death but then, Hiccup risked seeing his dead father again by opening up his eyes and standing up to yell, "STOP IT! I know that you all blame Toothless for the death of my father but think about this carefully. Toothless was being controlled by the Alpha to kill me but my father was brave enough to take the shot for me, so don't blame Toothless for what Drago told the bewilderbeast and what the bewilderbeast had Toothless do while under his power!" The vikings quieted down and Astrid sat Hiccup down and told him, "Hiccup, you need to calm down but no one will force you to watch." Hiccup closed his eyes like Toothless and Toothless put his head on Hiccup's lap.

 **Hiccup  
** **Dad!**

 **Valka  
Stoick...**

 **Hiccup  
No... you...**

 **[Valka checks for a heartbeat but hears nothing]**

Hiccup told the other vikings, "I did blame Toothless for what he did but I was upset but I already knew that it wasn't his fault, continue to watch and you'll see." the vikings watched carefully to find out what Hiccup was talking about.

 **Hiccup  
** **No**

 **[The bewilderbeast turns away and stops controlling Toothless. His eyes widen once more as he comes to his senses, realizing in horror what he's done]**

The vikings realized that he was under the influence of the bewilderbeast.

 **Hiccup  
** **No, no, no. No...**

 **[Toothless sees Hiccup grieving and goes over to Hiccup's body]**

The vikings don't blame Hiccup for being upset or for Toothless being sorry about what he did even if it wasn't his fault.

 **Hiccup  
** **No! Get away from him! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY!**

The vikings were shocked about what he said to Toothless. Hiccup told Toothless, "I am so sorry for that." Toothless nudged Hiccup in a forgiving way.

 **Valka  
** **It's not his fault. You know that.**

Hiccup muttered under his breath, "I know that every time when a dragon is being controlled, just like those Singetails that we fought a few years back.

 **[The Alpha takes control of the dragons again. All their pupils shrink into slits as the Alpha takes command of their will]**

The vikings got nervous and one asked Hiccup, "Is this when Drago takes the dragons to Berk?" Hiccup said, "Yes, and we won't be able to follow him and the dragons." The vikings were in shock and ready to see what happens on that island next.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I know that this chapter is very upsetting because of Hiccup yelling at Toothless for his father's death. Please continue reading and also reviewing.


	27. Drago goes to Berk

Hey people, this ain't a very long chapter but please read it anyway.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 **Valka  
** **Good dragons under the control of bad people...**

 **[As the alpha roars, the viking teens' dragons are controlled as well. They fly away toward the alpha.]**

 **Snotlout  
Wait, don't go!**

 **Valka  
...Do bad things.**

The vikings all agreed with this statement.

 **[Toothless, controlled by the bewilderbeast, tries to fly. Drago subdues him with his bull hook and forcibly rides him.]**

The vikings gasped about what happened to Toothless and thought that it was horrible.

 **Drago  
** **GATHER THE MEN AND MEET ME AT BERK!**

 **Hiccup  
Toothless!**

The vikings all questioned his reaction when he was mad at Toothless. Hiccup said, "I may have been mad at Toothless then, but I didn't want him to be taken." Then the vikings continued to watch.

 **Valka  
** **No, don't!**

 **Drago  
Move out!**

The vikings were all angry at Drago.

 **[Drago and his bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. All the dragons follow as well.]**

The vikings and dragons looked really angry.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reviewing and reading.


	28. Stoick's cremation

Hey people, this chapter is a little upsetting but you don't have to read this if you don't want to.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Hiccup told the vikings, "We are going to pay our respects to Stoick there and we find a way to get back to Berk." The vikings watched carefully.

 **[Stoick's ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout retrieves two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick.]**

All the vikings started to cry because it was so sad that Hiccup had to see his own father get killed by his own dragon.

 **Gobber  
** **May the valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise in the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.**

The vikings all agreed with this statement.

 **[Hiccup shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick's ship. The others follow suit]**

 **Hiccup  
I'm sorry, Dad. [All the Dragon Riders wipe away tears] I'm not the chief you wanted me to be. And i'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know...**

The vikings couldn't argue with Hiccup there.

 **Valka  
** **You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chieftain and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.**

The vikings were confused by what she met by "heart of a chieftain and the soul of a dragon" but they weren't confused by the rest. They weren't confused by what she met by only Hiccup could bring there worlds together because it was Hiccup that ended the war of dragons vs vikings.

 **Hiccup  
** **I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I never thought I could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless? I guess you can only try. (Hiccup's sadness becomes a fierce determination) A chief protects his own. We're going back.**

The vikings was surprised by how Hiccup can go from being sad to determined but they knew that they shouldn't be so surprised.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Uh, with what?**

The vikings were wondering if Tuffnut has learned anything over the past 5 years of being with Hiccup, that Hiccup always finds a way.

 **Ruffnut  
** **He took all the dragons.**

The vikings were also wondering if she had forgotten that baby dragons don't listen to anyone.

 **Hiccup  
Not all of them**

The vikings kind of figured that he was talking about baby dragons.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

If you read this, then i'm glad that you were able to withstand what this chapter is about. Please review and continue reading.


	29. Dragon Riders, Gobber, Valka, and Eret

Hey people, as you can tell by the title, this is when the good people make it back to Berk.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Eret said, "Really? Do you have to watch this scene? It is embarrassing for me and Gobber." Gobber agreed and then continue to watch.

 **[They are all seen riding the baby scuttleclaws, which were left in the sanctuary as the Alpha cannot control them. But not very well, as they ignore their riders and fly erratically]**

The vikings laughed because how would they fly baby dragons.

 **Ruffnut  
** **Fly straight, WILL YA?!**

 **Fishlegs  
I don't want to die!**

 **Tuffnut  
We can't fly these things!**

 **Fishlegs  
Yeah, no kidding! [Crashes through snow pile]**

The vikings started laughing hard.

 **Astrid  
** **But won't that bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?**

 **Hiccup  
They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!**

The vikings agreed that babies don't listen to anyone.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Yeah, just like us!**

 **Gobber**  
 **This... is... [Crashes into wall and recovers] very dangerous! [Crashes again and recovers] Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.**

The vikings started to laugh.

 **Hiccup  
** **Well, it's a good thing that I never listen.**

The vikings laughed some more.

 **Gobber  
** **So,- what IS your-plan?**

 **Hiccup  
Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-**

 **[Hiccup is interrupted by an iceberg]**

 **Gobber  
Heads up!**

 **Hiccup  
And that thing.**

 **[Gobber crashes into the ice again]**

The vikings laughed hard but then quieted down to hear the rest of the show.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
Hey people, hope you found this funny. Hope you review and continue reading.


	30. Drago and Dragon Riders arrive at Berk

This is when the Dragon Riders arrive at Berk after Drago does. Hope you enjoy.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[At Berk]**

The ones that was on their way during this time was wondering what happens here but every single viking but them knew what was going to happen here.

 **[The Alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk. Gothi's terrible terrors are mind-controlled and wake her up as they fly away. She looks outside and is startled to see the bewilderbeast.]**

The vikings were no where near a laughing point. They looked stern and afraid at the same time.

 **Starkard  
** **Ah, that's a good boy.**

The vikings thought, not for long will that be a good boy.

 **[Starkard's gronckle gets hypnotized]**

 **Starkard  
Watch the furniture! Where are you going?**

The vikings all knew this answer.

 **Female Viking  
** **Come back here!**

 **[The combined masses of Berk's dragons, the sanctuary dragons, and Drago's armored dragons merge into a single massive swarm as the bewilderbeast climbs onto the island with Drago on his head]**

The vikings looked nervous even they knew what was going to happen.

 **Drago  
** **Your chief is dead.**

 **Viking  
Stoick?**

 **Female Viking  
S'not possible**

The vikings now knew that it was true.

 **Drago  
** **No one can protect you now.**

Now the vikings knew why he said that but one viking said, "You're wrong, loser, Hiccup and his friends are on the way!" The vikings booed at Drago and was waiting for Hiccup and his friends to show up.

 **[The bewilderbeast freezes Berk]**

 **[Morning arrives and Hiccup and the riders reach Berk. The hypnotized dragons fly in circles above the Bewilderbeast, who has destroyed much of Berk and encased in spikes of ice.]**

 **Hiccup  
No...**

The vikings wondered if that was all Hiccup could say about this.

 **Fishlegs  
** **He took all the dragons!**

The vikings rolled their eyes because that was an obvious statement.

 **Hiccup  
** **Distract the Alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless.**

The vikings were confused why this was the start of his plan or not.

 **Tuffnut  
** **Uh... how?**

 **Eret  
Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! [His scuttleclaw dives] Except for this one!**

 **Snotlout  
Amateur.**

The vikings laughed because they thought it was funny.

 **Viking  
** **Look, it's Hiccup!**

The vikings cheered as Hiccup flew across the sky on a baby.

 **Drago  
** **What?**

The vikings laughed at Drago's face.

 **[As Hiccup sneaks towards Toothless on a scuttleclaw, the Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the Alpha.]**

 **Ruffnut  
Keep'em coming!**

 **Snotlout  
Black sheep, baby!**

 **[The Alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, and the black sheep lands on the Alpha's face. Annoyed, the Alpha blows the sheep away.]**

The vikings laughed hard and loud and shouted, "Good plan you guys, good plan!" Then, they continued to watch.

 **Snotlout  
** **Ten points! Uh-oh...**

The vikings laughed but quieted down to watch some more.

 **[Fishlegs blows the horn again]**

 **[The Alpha destroys the horn with an ice blast]**

 **Fishlegs  
I'm okay!**

The vikings looked disappointed because of the horn but glad that Fishlegs was okay.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will keep reviewing and reading.


	31. Hiccup gets Toothless back

Hey people. This chapter takes place before the fight between Drago and Hiccup and Toothless and the bewilderbeast.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

The vikings were excited to see how Hiccup got Toothless back while the Teens and Eret distracted the Alpha.

 **[Hiccup is close to the hypnotized Toothless, ridden by Drago. Drago mocks Hiccup as he tries to reunite with his friend]**

The vikings were wondering if it was so smart to get that close to a dragon that doesn't know what he's doing and Toothless looked annoyed with who he let on his back and tell him what to do.

 **Drago  
** **You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that.**

The vikings all agreed with Drago on that.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless? It's me, Bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.**

The vikings were confused if this was really his plan to get Toothless back and if it really worked.

 **[Toothless still has a blank-eyed look on his face, but already we see his pupils widen for a second and he visibly begins to show resistance.**

The vikings were really intrigued now because they didn't know that talking to Toothless was the key and they grew stiff.

 **Drago  
** **He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha! But, please, oh great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.**

This the vikings didn't disagree on.

 **Hiccup  
** **It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me!**

The vikings agreed to this.

 **[Hiccup puts his hand on Toothless's snout. Toothless tries to shake off the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and narrow as he mentally struggles against the Alpha.]**

The vikings started chanting for him to break free from the Alpha.

 **Drago  
** **How are you doing that?**

The vikings laughed at his pathetic question.

 **Hiccup  
** **Please. You are my best friend, bud.**

The vikings were moved by this.

 **[Toothless appears to almost break free, but the Alpha concentrates harder and Toothless's eyes narrow again.]**

 **Hiccup  
My best friend.  
**

The vikings started chanting louder.

 **[Toothless breaks from the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and he smiles at Hiccup, whimpering happily.]**

The vikings was amazed that actually worked.

 **Hiccup  
** **Thatta boy! That's it! I'm here!**

 **Drago  
No!**

 **[Drago hits Toothless with his Bull hook, but Toothless grabs the hook and yanks him off.]**

The vikings cheered.

 **Hiccup  
** **Yeah!**

 **[Toothless tips over and falls. Hiccup jumps after him]**

The vikings thought that he didn't think it through.

 **Hiccup  
Hang on! Almost there buddy! Almost there.**

Most vikings covered their eyes but still some of them watched.

 **[Hiccup reaches him. He mounts Toothless and the two take to the air]**

The vikings cheered loudly and watched because they knew that the battle was coming up soon.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
Hey people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reviewing and reading.


	32. Hiccup vs Drago and their dragons

Hey guys. This is the chapter where the fight between Hiccup and Drago along with the dragons and guess who will win.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings knew that this was a great battle to witness and also a fierce one.

 **Drago  
** **Do something!**

 **Hiccup  
We need to get those two apart.**

Everyone agreed with Hiccup.

 **[Hiccup rips fabric from a flag. They dodge the Alpha's blast]**

The vikings were wondering what Hiccup was going to do with that flag part but Hiccup and Toothless thought that it was clever.

 **Hiccup  
** **We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud?**

 **[Toothless replies]**

The vikings started to get nervous about where Hiccup was going with this.

 **Hiccup  
** **We can do this. You and me. As one. That's it. Now let's try this one time!**

 **[Hiccup blindfolds Toothless]**

The vikings were wondering if it was a good idea to blindfold a dragon because the dragon can't see where it's flying.

 **Astrid  
** **Take him down, babe!**

 **Viking  
Go, Hiccup!**

 **Valka  
Go get'em.**

The vikings were cheering loudly and wildly for Hiccup to take down Drago.

 **Drago  
** **Take control of it!**

The vikings laughed because they knew that Hiccup would never let it happen.

 **[The Alpha tries to hypnotize the blindfolded Toothless but fails. Hiccup covers Toothless' "ears".]**

 **Hiccup  
Shut it out, Toothless!**

The vikings rolled their eyes because it was obvious.

 **Drago  
** **STOP THEM!**

 **Hiccup  
NOW!**

 **[Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him]**

 **Drago  
Ha-ha-ha! (Gasps)**

The vikings laugh.

 **[Toothless is flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle]**

The vikings were confused where Hiccup was.

 **[Hiccup, gliding on his flight suite, flies past and surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **[Hiccup uncontrollably glides towards the Alpha's tail almost colliding with it]**

The vikings held their breath while watching.

 **Hiccup  
** **Not again. TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER! Come on, bud!**

 **[Toothless uses his split tail fins to speed up and catch Hiccup before he can hit the Alpha's tail]**

The vikings let out their breath but still watched because it was exciting.

 **Hiccup  
** **Hold on!**

 **[They narrowly miss crashing into the tail]**

 **Hiccup  
Yeah! We did it!**

The vikings roared with cheering.

 **[Hiccup swoops down on Drago, who is on the ground. He stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook by throwing inferno.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Drago  
** **Agghh!**

 **Hiccup  
Hold him there Toothless! It's over now.**

The vikings turned to Hiccup which apparently at that time, he had completely forgotten about the bewilderbeast.

 **[The Alpha rises up behind Hiccup]**

The vikings gasped.

 **Drago  
** **Or is it?**

 **Hiccup  
Oh, no!**

The vikings thought, "Now he notices the Alpha still there."

 **[The Alpha breathes ice at Hiccup, but Toothless dives in. Both are frozen solid, to Valka and Astrid's horror]**

The vikings held their breath even though that they already know what happens here.

 **Valka  
** **No! No... Hiccup.**

 **[Valka tries to break the ice. The ice starts to glow.]**

The vikings were all excited for what comes next.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
Hope you guys guessed right and enjoyed the chapter. I also hope that you guys will continue to read and review.


	33. Toothless challenges the Alpha

Hey guys. This chapter is after Hiccup and Drago completed their battle but Toothless' and the bewilderbeast's battle has just begun. Hope you enjoy.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings knew that Toothless challenges the Alpha next.

 **[The ice breaks in an explosion and both Toothless and Hiccup are revealed to be alive and well. Toothless is very angry and his back fins are glowing electric blue]**

The vikings were starting to cheer loud for Toothless.

 **[Toothless roars a challenge at the Alpha, briefly looking back to Hiccup to reassure him]**

The vikings roared with excitement.

 **Hiccup  
** **He's challenging the Alpha!**

 **Valka  
To protect you.**

The vikings cheered louder and quieted down to hear it more.

 **[Toothless fires at the Alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle Toothless was perching on, but Toothless jumps back fires again. The Alpha loses concentration and control of the other dragons, with Stormfly being the first dragon to be freed from control. Toothless tells them to come fight.]**

Astrid yelled, "That's my girl!" Then gave Stormfly a rub on the head and continued to watch the movie.

 **Drago  
** **No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you?**

 **[All the dragons, from Berk, the sanctuary, and even Drago's own armored dragons, fly over to Toothless's side]**

The vikings laughed at Drago's reaction.

 **Hiccup  
** **Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now.**

The vikings all agreed with Hiccup on this one but they knew that Drago wouldn't surrender that easily.

 **Drago  
** **Never! Come on!**

 **[Toothless directs all the dragons to open fire at Drago's bewilderbeast. The Alpha is plummeled by a huge bombardment of dragon fire.]**

The vikings cheered for it to go on.

 **Drago  
** **FIGHT! BLAST THEM!**

The vikings were shocked to hear him say those words.

 **[Drago loses his prosthetic arm to an armored dragon's fireball. The Alpha, haven been struck hundreds of times, is very angry and roars at Toothless. Toothless fires one more shot at the bewilderbeast's face, breaking off one of his tusks. The severed tusk crashes to the ground as the bewilderbeast roars in pain.]**

The vikings cheered louder than ever.

 **[Toothless aggressively roars in triump, and the terrified Bewilderbeast bows in fear of him]**

The vikings cheered loud.

 **Hiccup  
** **The Alpha protects them all.**

The vikings agreed.

 **[The bewilderbeast leaves, plunging into the sea with Drago still on his back, and the vikings cheered]**

The vikings cheered at the same time as the ones on the screen.

 **[The dragons, including Cloudjumper (Who appears very proud of his Night Fury friend), bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless smugly soaks up the attention and roars in victory, and the dragons join in.]**

The vikings clapped their hands and stopped to see the rest.

 **Hiccup  
** **You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.**

This touched the vikings hearts.

 **[Toothless licks him]**

The vikings laughed at this.

 **Hiccup  
** **Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out.**

The vikings laughed even harder and quieted down after a while to watch the rest.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
Hope you guys liked the chapter and will read until the end, including reviewing.


	34. Dragons land on Berk

Hey guys. This is after the battle bewtwwen Hiccup and Toothless and Drago and the bewilderbeast.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The vikings was excited to have their dragons back at this point.

 **[The dragons come back to their riders]**

 **Hoark  
I knew you'd come back.**

 **Viking  
Love you, too.**

 **[Gothi's terrible terrors cover her]**

The vikings laughed and was proud to have their dragons back.

 **Astrid  
** **Stormfly!**

 **Gobber  
Give me a cuddle, Grumpy!**

The vikings was laughing about this.

 **Fishlegs  
** **Who's my little princess?**

 **[Ruffnut holds her arms out to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but they run past her]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Snotlout  
Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang!**

 **Fishlegs  
Oh, you are. Yes, you are. I missed you so much!**

 **Ruffnut  
Oh, Barf! [To Belch] Not you.**

The vikings thought that this was mean to do.

 **Eret  
That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper. **

The vikings all know that Hiccup would never turn on Dragons.

 **Hiccup  
Y'know, Skullcrusher's going to need someone to look after him now.**

 **Eret  
Me? I'd be honored.**

 **Valka  
Your father... he'd be every bit as proud as I am.**

All the vikings agreed with Valka.

 **Hiccup  
Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, mom.**

 **Valka  
And here I'll stay.**

The vikings were glad to hear this, especially Hiccup because he could go flying on Toothless.

 **Astrid  
See? I told you it was in here. [Opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.]**

The vikings laughed.

 **Hiccup  
Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That's hilarious. Come here, you. [Kisses Astrid.]**

The vikings thought that this was romantic.

 **Gobber  
Ooh. [Covers boy's eyes.]**

The parents of the boy was glad to see that Gobber cover their boys eyes.  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. you guys liked this chapter and will continue on reading and reviewing.


	35. Hiccup becomes Chief

Hey people. Hope you enjoyed the other chapters, there is only one more after this.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

 **[Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder and gestures for him to kneel. She uses coal to draw the chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead.]**

 **Gobber  
The chief has come home!**

The vikings all said congrats to Hiccup as loud as they could.

 **Vikings  
Long live the Chief Hiccup! Long live Chief! Long live Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!**

 **[The dragons fire into the sky.]**

The vikings cheered.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hey people. I know that this chapter is short but I still liked to think of if an away that is part of the story.


	36. Ending

This is just the end of this Story, so, I just hope you guys never judge anything, so, please review down below and other things.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 **[A terrible terror tries to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but fails. Barf and Belch swoop in and snatch it. Ruffnut wins, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows a kiss to Ruffnut, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher join the flight. Hiccup and Toothless are repairing a house.]**

 **Hiccup (V.O)  
** **This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home. [The camera shows some Vikings working on a giant statue of Stoick.] Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so! [Astrid swoops past Hiccup laughing, Hiccup decides to join them] We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. [Valka and Gobber are removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured.] We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world. [Gobber pauses working to fire the black sheep. Astrid and Stormfly get ready to catch it as in the last race, but Hiccup and Toothless grab it from below her.] You see, we have something they don't. [Toothless flies under the baskets while Hiccup jumps above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket.] And they have armadas... But we... we have... [All the riders land at the chief's viewing stand.] OUR DRAGONS! [Toothless roars.]**

The vikings were impressed with Hiccup's ending.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. Please review and continue reading my stories if you enjoyed this one. Some maybe a lot funnier than this one and please review down below. Hope you enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
